Sleeping Beauty
Reagan Farmer had been fascinated by British pre-school children's television series Teletubbies since it aired on BBC Two on 31st March 1997. Land Yachting was one of his favourite episodes of the show because of a big wind blowing the Teletubbies's favourite things away. The result was repeated in 2014 with Seven Kings and the Ford Fiesta Van carrying the big wind along with Leighton Buzzard and Hemel Hempstead. But when Teletubbies was cancelled on 16th February 2001, Reagan found a new way to make the show more attractive than ever by playing Play with the Teletubbies, which is a educational kids video game based on the show and released in 2000 for PlayStation and the PC. Reagan found the game funny because of the "What's That?" activity in which something appears from far away and the Teletubby chases the object, which results in a Voice Trumpet singing a song related to that object at the end. 5 years later Reagan and his family went on holiday to Benidorm in Spain which was Reagan's second favourite country in the world after Guinea. Benidorm was last visited in 2005 by the same family that came from Luton in Bedfordshire and the 2006 edition of the holiday was no exception. Benidorm was hit by a hurricane on the last day of Reagan's holiday. 1 year later Reagan went to Orlando in Florida for the first time. Orlando was ranked the #1 location in Florida because of thunderstorms in the city. 3 of the 5 holidays originally took place in July when thunderstorms were more frequent. In 2011, the holiday to Orlando took place in May to avoid clashing with the Atlantic hurricane season which took place at the beginning of June. 28th May saw Reagan and his family travel to Gatwick Airport to book seats for Virgin Atlantic Flight 27, which was due to depart Gatwick on 29th May. The Boeing 747-400 departed from the South Terminal at 11:40 for the 9 hour flight, and arrived at Terminal B at Orlando International Airport at 5:15. For the second time, Reagan stayed at Disney's Port Orleans Resort Riverside with his family. 1st June was a trademark day for Reagan as his family was going to Disney's Typhoon Lagoon to enjoy themselves on the water rides. Initially it looked as though it was going to be sunny but dark storm clouds appeared on the horizon, indicating that a severe thunderstorm might hit Orlando while the park was busy during its operating hours. Then, it happened. The storm struck Typhoon Lagoon and sent people packing their towels and running to Walt Disney World Transportation System buses while lightning flashed and thunder rumbled loudly. Reagan was so scared that he thought about his YouTube channel and waited for a bus to take his family back to Riverside while the storm was bringing heavy rain to the Orlando area. A bus arrived at the bus stop with Port Orleans Resort as the destination, and Reagan's family boarded the bus after going through the storm. Later, a second thunderstorm was forecast to hit Lake Buena Vista where Downtown Disney is located. Dark storm clouds once again appeared on the horizon, and Reagan was worried that the storm might wreak havoc in the Orlando area once again. DisneyQuest was waiting to be discovered with 5 stories of fun for Reagan to enjoy. According to Svidden & Jarly, DisneyQuest is the perfect place to be if you are scared of thunderstorms. Reagan was happy to be in DisneyQuest for the first time and was amazed by the 5 stories of fun. He discovered that creating a roller coaster in CyberSpace Mountain was more fun than driving trains in Train Simulator 2016 and that the magic of the Animation Academy seemed to be similar to CyberSpace Mountain that he had experienced. He also discovered driving a race car with a automatic transmission in Race Driver Grid. He took a car with the #66 written on it round a street circuit in Washington D.C. and won the race. Reagan also took his favourite character from Cars 2 a spin, Miguel Camino, who has been dating with Ariana Grande, the actress who became a singer with Problem hitting the UK Singles Chart in July 2014. Reagan took on the fact that Grande was his girlfriend and that he would instantly recognize her voice whenever he heard her singing Problem. 2012 saw Reagan launch his successful YouTube channel with the logo of Gullane Pictures reaching 31,000 views in 2016. On 16th December 2012, Google said in a statement that Reagan's collection of videos would include the Gullane Pictures logo and the Airbus A390. Along with the introduction of Ariana Grande, the statement also covered the introduction of Swedish singer and songwriter Zara Larsson on 7 November 2015 at 14:12. Larsson, aged 18, said, "It is a honour for Reagan to represent Sweden for the first time for me and my lush life. Sweden is well renowned for many spectacular sights, and the Øresund Bridge is so spectacular that it deserves a award for 'Spectacular Bridge of All-Time.' I would like to thank Reagan for taking the time for me to represent Sweden for me and my lush life and I wish you the very best of luck for the future." 7 days before Reagan joined YouTube, it was reported that preview videos including one where One World Trade Center collapses during a windstorm were to be uploaded in January and February 2013, but Google said that the preview videos were not intended to launch Reagan's YouTube channel and that Talking Ben Makes A Phone Call Relating To Big Ben was just a video in which Talking Ben calls the BBC World Service to try and tell them that the time in London is 12:00 midnight, but he ends up listening to the strikes of Big Ben as it chimes. 2 days later Reagan got a blue iPad for Christmas that enabled him to record videos of unknown origin. The iPad was discontinued in May 2014 and was replaced by a black iPad Mini. Reagan said in 2015 that the iPad Mini enabled him to make Talking Tom & Ben News videos regarding various things that start with "Breaking news" and Tom telling Ben what has happened, which is a topical subject for Reagan to understand what is happening around the world. The videos would then show Ben scoff at Tom's imitation of Acapela Box Ryan using a laugh track from the Mitsubishi L200 and provide Reagan the second part of the news. They would then show Tom yawning to show that a big storm is coming. Tom would then use a quote from Thomas and the Jet Plane by imitating the voice of Thomas, saying, "Quick! There is a big storm coming! The picnic will be washed away!" but Ben doesn't think so and tries to wrestle Tom off the chair and they suddenly fight. The fight would then be interrupted by static and the words "Technical Difficulties." Reagan said that the videos on his black iPad Mini showed him that he could be part of the news by recording his own news story and putting it onto the photo gallery. 1 day later Google said that Reagan's application to join YouTube would be accepted on 27th December, which was the deadline for his YouTube channel to be launched. A spokesman for YouTube said that Reagan would become the first YouTuber to upload videos that would comprise of cars from car manufacturers, such as Vauxhall and the successful Volvo with the 108-view V40 Cross Country. On 27th December 2012, Google said that Reagan's application to join YouTube had been accepted. Reagan joined YouTube at the age of 13, which instantly made him the first ever person in Luton to join YouTube. 16th March 2013 saw Reagan hit the headlines in the United Kingdom when he uploaded Talking Ben Makes A Phone Call Relating To Big Ben. The video became Reagan's first-ever YouTube video, and in April, Reagan uploaded the logo of Gullane Pictures, becoming the first video in Reagan's history to reach 30,000 views. 2014 saw Reagan upload the Airbus A390 and the Audi Q1, which saw even more success 1 year later when the A390 hit 1,056 views. 8th February saw Reagan upload the Bentley Bentayga, a four-seat five-door luxury SUV built with a Volkswagen Group W12 engine. Bentley's first production SUV had been first previewed as the Bentley EXP 9 F concept car at the 2012 Geneva Motor Show. Now, 3 years later, the Bentayga finally became a reality when it was uploaded by Reagan. The Bentayga was Bentley's first production SUV, and was followed by the Continental GT Speed on 22nd March, which is the first ever Bentley to feature the children saying no. In September 2015 Reagan stated that he shortened the Bentley EXP 9 F Concept's name to the Bentley EXP 9 F to remind him of the Continental GT Speed. The Continental GT Speed featured G.D.F.R. by Flo Rida feat Sage the Gemini and Lookas, which is the first ever Bentley to do so since it was released in October 2014. Bentley was involved in a controversy in December of that year because of the velveteen design that was spotted in the Mulsanne, which resulted the Teletubbies to say "Uh-oh!" In autumn 2015 a new song was revealed in the form of Low Rider by War which was released in 1975. According to the All Music Guide review of the song, "the lyric takes the cool image of the low rider — the Chicano culture practice of hydraulically hot-rodding classic cars — and using innuendo, extends the image to a lifestyle." Numerous trial runs of the song were conducted in 2016 as part of a competition that would announce a winner who would find the song attractive for popular use when it debuts at a unknown date, which was a tough song for Reagan because of the song being blocked in Puerto Rico. Kings Norton railway station in the Kings Norton and Cotteridge areas of Birmingham was announced as the first winner of the competition on 12th March. Low Rider needed 7 winners of the competition in order for Reagan to accept its seat, and on 19th March Shirley and Whitlocks End were the second and third winners of the competition, with Yarm becoming the fourth winner on 20th March. Kirkby Stephen and Kiveton Bridge were announced as the fifth and sixth winner of the competition on the same day, with winner #7 expected to be Kiveton Park when the competition closes at a unknown date, which was known as "Disaster Movie Day" in Reagan's honour. Disaster Movie Day kicked off with 500 MPH Storm and Jet Stream with both of them featuring the scene where SunnyVale Mall in Madison is destroyed by a 500 mile-an-hour jet stream from a striking car called the Rolls-Royce Jet Stream. NYC: Tornado Terror follows, and tells the story of global warming causing the upper and lower atmosphere to separate so that their different movements generate huge electrical charges, which cause huge electrical tornadoes to drop on New York City causing destruction and loss of life. Dr Cassie Lawrence tries to stop the twisters as chaos ensues. Thomas the Tank Engine and Percy ignore Ellen DeGeneres who the audience recommend following Dr Lawrence's advice and use silver iodide on the atmosphere instead, making things worse, so it is down to Thomas and Percy to use a rebel tornado to bring down the torch of the Statue of Liberty. The torch is ripped off the statue and crashes onto the place where two characters are hiding and things get even worse when Thomas says to the people of Madison that there's a big storm, a 500 mile-an-hour jet stream from the Rolls-Royce Jet Stream, coming, and that the picnic will be washed away but it is too late. Glass from SunnyVale Mall's windows shatter and a man tells a woman to run. People are frightened about the 500 mile-an-hour jet stream and try to take cover. The jet stream wins the fight and takes down SunnyVale Mall and wipes Madison off the map. Jet Stream, one of the leading films in Disaster Movie Day, starts off with Michael Angelis saying that someone was coming and that Thomas had to warn Adolf Hitler. Later, Thomas tries to tell Hitler that there's a big storm coming and that the picnic will be washed away but Big Bad Wolf by Duck Sauce plays in the background with "The Big Bad Wolf" being said multiple times. The collapse of The Joker Chaos Coaster on 15 November 2015 meant that Reagan uploaded Disney's All-Star Movies Resort as the Larson Giant Loop's replacement. The creator of the ride, Six Flags Over Georgia, said, "We are sorry to tell you that The Joker Chaos Coaster will not be uploaded on 15th April 2016 because of a controversy in summer 2015 involving a television presenter. She caused the work of the Larson Giant Loop attraction at the Gotham City section to be stopped when she yelled something that was very controversial. On 3rd October, a YouTuber by the name of Quintino uploaded the attraction and featured the scene where the Eiffel Tower collapses because of the strain of Po's blanket. As a result, we have decided to change the name from The Joker Chaos Coaster to Titan which will have a top speed of 85 mph when it is uploaded in 2017. Titan is a steel hyper coaster located at Six Flags Over Texas. Unlike The Joker Chaos Coaster, Titan is a combination of an out and back roller coaster and a twister roller coaster. It stands at 245 ft and contains a 255 ft drop. Titan's supports used 2.8 million pounds of steel to manufacture. When it was built, Titan was the longest roller coaster ever to be built at a Six Flags park. Titan is almost identical to Goliath at Six Flags Magic Mountain. Titan has been known for occasionally causing blackouts or grayouts in the helices. Some riders have complained about headaches caused by sections of the course. Most of these incidents occur during the summer when riders are dehydrated due to the extreme Texas sun." Reagan took the idea of Titan at the beginning of 2016 as he wanted a roller coaster which would be based on the events that started at 8:16 with Valravn. According to Ariana Grande, the Joker Chaos Coaster had been in the works over 2015 and had brought Six Flags Over Georgia controversy when it was uploaded on 3rd October. But when it was cancelled on 15 November, Reagan announced two new roller coasters for 2016, Titan and Sleeping Beauty, which had been dormant when The Joker Chaos Coaster was cancelled. The latter includes a dance with multiple barrel rolls that have a Sleeping Beauty-style theme. Titan has a top speed of 85 mph compared to 72.7 mph with Thunderhead, which is a looping roller coaster based on the Renaissance Center in Detroit. In 2014 Reagan announced plans to build two roller coasters for his new YouTube channel's 1st anniversary in 2017. Although no statistics were revealed, information that was released confirmed Reagan as the builder, that the new coasters would be similar to Goliath at Six Flags Magic Mountain and that they would be based on Syrian Air. As survey markers began to appear in September it became clear that the new coasters would extend from the Texas section to the employee cantina, pool and softball fields then out into the parking lot. By the time the official announcement was made on 14 November 2012, the employee areas had been demolished and excavation had already begun and teal-colored supports were stacked in the parking lot. Construction of Titan is due to be completed in December 2016 and testing will begin on the same day with a media preview due to be held on Boxing Day and the coaster opening to the public in 2017 Category:Sleeping Beauty